Little Sorys
by Mandy Rosalie
Summary: viele kleine Geschichten, ohne irgend ein bestimmtes Paaring und ohne ein bestimmtes Genre, alles ist einmal vertretten. also viel spaß und ich hoffe auf viele Kommis
1. Vorwort

_Little Storys_

_Little Storys ist nicht wie die üblichen Geschichten die ihr hier findet, es geht hier mehr um viele kleine Geschichten und Storys. Die ich beim aufräumen in meinem Zimmer gefunden habe und da habe ich mir gedacht bevor sie nur einmal von meiner besten Freundin Lynn gelesen wurde und dann für immer im Schrank verschwinden. Habe ich mir gedacht, stelle ich sie hier on und stecke sie alle in so eine FF „Little Storys", weil ich es sinnlos finde jedes Mal eine neue aufzumachen, wenn ich eine kleine Story oder ein Gedicht hochladen will._

_Hoffe ihr habt Verständnis dafür und schreibt mir trotzdem ein kleines Kommilein dazu._

_Hier gibt es kein besonderes Paaring und keine besondere Genre, alles ist vielleicht einmal vertreten, ich weiß nicht was so alles noch kommen wird, weil ich immer mal was kleines schreibe und ich nicht weiß was rauskommt. Also lasst euch überraschen_

_Danke und viel Spaß_

_MandyRosalie_


	2. Friends

_Also hier geht es um Remus (XD) wie viele Storys die ich geschrieben haben aber psssst (habe ich festgestellt, ist ja auch mein Lieblingschara) ja, wo er über seine Freunde nach denkt_

**Friends…….**

**Ihr befreitet mich aus der Einsamkeit,**

**ihr habt mir gezeigt was Leben heißt!**

**Ihr schenkt mir mein Lachen,**

**ihr habt mir gezeigt was Leben heißt!**

**Ihr zeigt mir die Welt,**

**ihr habt mir gezeigt was Leben heißt!**

**Ihr ignoriertet das ich anders bin, euch ist es egal,**

**ihr habt mir gezeigt was Leben heißt!**

**Ihr habt mein Geheimnis entdeckt,**

**ihr habt mir geholfen damit klar zu kommen,**

**ihr habt mir gezeigt was Leben heißt!**

**Ihr wart bei mir, wenn ich euch brauchte,**

**ihr habt mir gezeigt was Freunde sind!**

**_Bitte ein kleines Kommi, danka_**


	3. Drei kleine Worte

Hier ist mal wieder was neues von mir, als ich das geschrieben habe, habe ich an das paaring HerminexDraco Gedacht. mal sehen ob ihr auch so denkt, vielleicht denkt ihr dabei an ein anderes, wenn ja dann schreibt es mir bitte.

Your Sunbeam: ja ich habe auch so ein Büchlein, wo ist die Gedichte immer rein schreibe da haben wir was gemeinsam

_**Drei kleine Worte**_

_Ich habe dir alles gegeben was du wolltest und habe nichts verlangt._

_Nur diese drei kleinen Worte._

_Hätte es dich umgebracht, diese drei kleinen Worte zu sagen?_

_Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht._

_Du hast es immer für selbstverständlich gehalten das ich das war und ich habe es hingenommen._

_Wie dumm war ich?_

_Ich habe geglaubt du sagst mir diese drei kleinen Worte noch, du brauchst Zeit!_

_Ja, das habe ich mir immer eingeredet._

_Doch jetzt nicht mehr, diese Zeit ist vorbei._

_Nun bin ich weg und auf einmal kommen diese drei kleinen Worte über deine Lippen._

_Nein, nicht mit mir, mein Traum ist vorbei, geplatzt wie eine Seifenblase._


	4. Du bist Doof!

_Dies ist ein sehr persönliches Gedicht, denn ich habe es für meine Freundin Tina geschrieben.Das ist wärend eines Streites zwischen uns beiden entstanden, als ich sauer auf sie war.In diesem Streit ging es darum das sie aufhören wollte mit Rauchen, damit sie bessereChancen auf die Ausbildung zur Kindergärtnerin hat. Und weilsie das aber mindestens 100 mal vorher gesagt hat, kam es halt zu dem Streit, weil ich es nicht mehr geschaft habe mir das anzuhören und es allmählich leid wurde._

_So das ist nun fast 3 Jahre her, wir haben uns am nächsten Tag wieder vertragen,sie hat die Ausbildung bekommen undRaucht immernoch. _

_bye Mandy Rosalie_

Du bist doof !

Du bist doof, weil du damit angefangen hast.

Du bist doof, weil du wusstest das du abhängig wirst.

Du bist doof, weil du weißt was es für Folgen für dich mitbringt.

Du bist doof, weil du so oft gesagt hast, das du aufhören willst.

Du bist doof, weil du es nie geschafft hast.

Du bist doof, weil du es nie wirklich versucht hast.

Du bist doof, weil du kein vertrauen zu dir hast.

Du bist doof, weil du es schaffen würdest , wenn du es nur willst.

Ich bin doof, weil ich es dir gesagt habe und doch nicht glauben wollte.

Ich bin doof, weil ich geglaubt habe, das du es diesmal wirklich schaffst.


	5. Jede Nacht In Meinen Träumen

diese kurzgeschichte ist nach dem 5 buch entstanden. also ich glaube ich muss nicht viel dazu sagen, aber wenn ihr fragen habt fragt einfach nach

bye mandy

_**Jede Nacht in meinen Träumen**_

Es ist der unheimlichste Ort für viele Menschen. Er bringt Trauer und Erinnerung zugleich, er bringt Schmerz und Frieden. Hier begegnet man geliebten Menschen die einen schon lange den Rücken gekehrt haben und nie wieder kommen. Es ist der Ort denn man am meisten meidet und an dem man zuflucht findet. An diesem Ort saß ein Mädchen. Sie ist ungefähr 15 Jahre alt. Sie saß auf dem Boden vor einem großen Stein. Trauer spiegelt sich in ihrem hübschen Gesicht wieder und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange. Der Wind spielte mit ihren langen schwarzen Haaren.

_Jede Nacht in meinem Träum_

_Sehe ich dich, fühl ich dich_

_So weiß ich, dass du weiterlebst_

_Weither über Zeit_

_Und Raum zwischen uns_

_Bist du gekommen, um mir zu zeigen_

_Dass du weiterlebst_

_Nah oder fern, wo immer du bist_

_Glaube ich daran_

_Dass dein Herz weiterschlägt_

_Wieder einmal öffnest du die Tür_

_Und du bist hier in meinem Herzen_

_Und mein Herz_

_Wird weiter und weiterschlagen_

_Die Liebe kann uns einmal treffen_

_Und ein ganzes Leben andauern_

_Und niemals aufhören_

_Bis du wieder bei mir bist_

_Es war Hoffnung, als ich dich zurückbekam_

_Ein wahrhaftiger Moment_

_Den ich festhalte_

_In meinem Leben_

_Werden wir immer weiterleben_

_Es gibt Liebe_

_Die niemals vergeht_

_Du bist hier, es gibt nichts, was ich fürchte_

_Und ich weiß_

_Dass mein Herz weiterschlagen wird_

_So wird es für immer für uns bleiben_

_Du bist geboren in meinem Herzen_

_Und mein Herz_

_Wird immer weiterschlagen_

Ihr liefen noch mehr Tränen über die Wange. Warum hat er sie allein gelassen. Es legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Das Mädchen rührt sich nicht. Es herrschte schweigen. „Cady komm. Du wirst sonst krank wenn du länger auf den kalten Boden sitzt.", sagte eine Stimme zu ihr. „Das ist doch auch jetzt egal, Remus.", sagte die Angesprochene. Er hockte sich neben sie und sah sie von der Seite an. „Er hätte nicht gewollt dass du jetzt so traurig bist!", meinte er und sah auf den Stein wo sie die ganze Zeit drauf starrte. „Aber er ist weg und hat mich allein gelassen.", sagte sie leise. „Cady...", er machte eine kleine Pause und holte tief Luft „ich verspreche dir, du kannst immer zu mir kommen wenn du was brauchst. Das konntest du immer, das weißt du doch, und ich werde für dich sorgen." Jetzt Blickte sie zum ersten mal Remus an. „Verspricht du mir das du mich nicht auch noch alleine lässt?", fragte sie und ein klein wenig Hoffnung macht sich in ihren verweinten Augen breit. Remus lächelte seit Tage das erste mal leicht. „Ich habe es deinem Vater versprochen, komm." Er reichte ihr die Hand. Sie sah noch einmal auf denn Stein und gab Remus die Hand. Er half ihr auf. Sie legte noch einen Strauß Rosen, der die ganze Zeit neben ihr lag, vor den Stein. Dann verließen Remus und Cady den unheimlichen Ort. Zurück blieb die Trauer, ein Strauß Rosen und ein großer Stein mit der Aufschrift:

_Sirius Black_

_1960- 1996_

_In Erinnerung an einen guten Menschen,_

_besten Freund, geliebten Vater und Pate_

_Wir werden dich nicht vergessen._

Story by Genevieve Black 


End file.
